Life Unexpected
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: When you're trying to find your birth parents after sixteen years, things can get a little complicated. Follow Alexis and the messed up family deal with everything unexpected. I promise, This will be FULL of DRAMA
1. Identity

"You know what, Right... I thought we could atleast be civil, But no! You have to go and ruin it." Sonny screamed as she opened the car door, got out and slammed it shut again before quickly walking down the highstreet.

"What?! ME?!" Chad ran after her. "How can this by _my _fault."

Sonny turned around and looked at Chad. "You're always pushing... Pushing to get back together we I know we can't, We can never be like we used to be. We're broken, Chad and there's no way to fix it." She walked up the path leaving Chad broken hearted in the middle of the road.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I slowly walked out of the cab that just took me to Cayman street. My names Alexis, I'm the kinda girl that was being thrown in and out of foster homes and was never wanted. Since I came out of foster care I'd been one-hundred percent determined to find my birth parents. I did some research while I was in care and it said they lived around this location but my chances of finding them were getting slimmer and slimmer.

"Helloo?" I slowly walked inside a bar on the corner of the street.

"Can I help you?" A guy in his late Thirtys popped his head over the bar as I walked over to the table.

"I'm trying to find Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe..." I looked down at the paper in my hand which had the details written on it.

"They live upstairs." The man began. "Well actually, Chad lives upstairs... Sonny lives... Somewhere else."

"Don't they live together?" I looked confused. I expected my parents to be living together, I'd seen pictures of them on the internet... They looked so happy together.

"Not since about six months ago..." The man screwed up his face. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter..." I looked down at the floor trying to avoid eye-contact. "Is he upstairs?"

"Yeah. He should be." The man shouted towards me as I ran up the stairs.

I nudged the door open quickly to see Chad on the sofa kissing a red haired woman.

"Woah..." I looked shocked as they both stared up at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Chad quickly pulled away from the woman and grabbed a shirt.

"I'm... Erhh..." I stammered, I couldn't help myself. "You know what, It doesn't matter."

I quickly ran down the stairs as quick as lightening and out of the front door to the bar. I lent on the brick wall outside for a few minutes as I worked out my options. My mum and dad aren't together anymore... Was this my fault?

"Come on... I wanna' know who you are." Chad slowly walked outside and stood next to me. "You're obviously someone important or you wouldn't have looked that shocked. Are you a friend of Sonny's?"

"Um, Not really. No." I kept my gaze firmly on the road in front of me.

"Well then who are you?" Chad said in a soft tone.

"I'm Alexis..." I looked up at Chad whos eyes were now a lot wider than usual. "Your daughter."


	2. Truth

After breaking the news to dad I was then taken to a house about half an hour away which was my mum's. He was telling her all about me but the intereresting thing was, he mentioned nothing of the red headed woman I saw him making out with.

"So you're Alexis..." Sonny turned her gaze towards me. I felt her eyes bore into my skin.

"Yes." I gulped.

Sonny looked so confused right now, as if she was trying to mentally figure all this out.

"Can I ask you two some questions? I've been trying to find you for so long." I said in a low tone of voice, I was actually kinda scared as they both sat down on the sofa and waited for me to speak. "Why did you reject me?"

They both looked at each other before Sonny finally plucked up the nerve to speak. "I didn't... We didn't reject you. We couldn't cope."

"Before Sonny even realised she was pregnant things happened..." Chad looked down at the floor as if he was trying to get rid of the memories.

"Now i've found you. I may aswell just leave." I grabbed my bag and slowly got up off the sofa before Sonny grabbed my arm.

"Dont leave."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I couldn't believe it, after chatting with my parents for two hours they had already reassured me that they would do their best for me... They're never going to let me go again. I'm living in this neighbourhood now and I can tell this is going to be an exciting life.

"So, Who am I living with?" I gazed at them both.

"Um me." Sonny smiled slightly. "Chad's place isn't really fit for company."

"That's not what I saw earlier..." I began speaking and then realised I said something wrong.

"Woah." Chad tried to stop the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny looked at him and then back at me.

"There was a woman in the bar when I first went to find dad." I felt really awkward.

Sonny smiled at Chad. "I'm glad to see you moving on... You deserve it."

"What?" Chad looked stunned.

"I'm happy you're finally moving on past us." Sonny smiled.

"Okay... Um, just go upstairs..."

Chad waited until I left to finally speak again. "I don't love that woman... I love you."

"Yeah? Just move on, Chad. Please." Sonny walked towards the front door and held it open. "I'd like you to leave, please."

Sonny watched as Chad slowly walked out. A part of her still adored him but the damage was too far gone, nothing could fix them now... Or so she thought.


	3. Engagment

Well it's been a few weeks since i'd finally found where I belonged. I'd done so much, I got a job... Enrolled in the local school and I found a whole new group of best friends. Things were looking up... Even my boyfriend from foster care found me again. I was upstairs finishing my pile of homework due in for tomorrow morning when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey there, beautiful." I heard a voice from behind me as they covered me eyes.

"Elliot?" I smiled slightly as I recognized the voice.

I noticed him stare at me for a few minutes as I stood in front of the bar before he dug his hand in his pocket. "You know I love you, right?"

"Right..." I was unsure was this conversation was getting as but as soon as he pulled a black box out of his pocket I kinda got the message.

"Alexis Mae Munroe, Will you marry me?" Elliot stared at me with big soppy eyes and I felt like I was going to melt... (_I know the un-orginal idea would to make Alexis have the last name 'Cooper' but this is my story, okk?;D_)

I hesistated for a bit, Did he really just ask me to marry him? I'm barely sorting myself out right now and he wants me to commit to something like this?! I dont want to break his heart though, that's the last thing i'd want to do... I just, dont know. "YES!" STUPID GIRL! What'd you do that for? No way are you ready for this!

"Oh my god! Babe you have no idea how perfect this is!" Elliot looked as if he was gleaming as he pulled me in for a tight hug.

I frowned over his shoulder as I realised what kind of mess I just got myself into.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Working late?" A guy smiled at me as I brung my homework down to the front of the bar and began writing.

"Oh, Yeah... Seems so." I chuckled a little as I didn't look up from the work.

"That's Forty-Six." He pointed out to me.

"Well, Thanks." I smiled slightly looking up to see his beatiful blue eyes staring at me. "W-what's your name?"

"Blake... and yours?"

"Alexis." The tone of my voice then was completely dull and dry.

"What's up with you then?" He sat down on one of the stools in front of the bar and expected me to tell him my life story.

"Well, What do you do when your head says one thing but your heart says another?" I looked completely bummed out.

"Woah, that's tough." Blake chuckled slightly. "Well to help me make decisions I usually follow the sea."

"What? You follow the sea?" I repeated.

"Yeah, You follow the sea and just looking at it will give you all the answers you need, it's natures way of guiding you."

"I would, But i've got no way of going to the sea." I sighed as Blake pulled out a key from his pocket.

"You do now."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Where is Alexis?! She was suppose to be home an hour ago!" Sonny shouted at Chad.

"How should I know?" Chad was acting like he had no clue.

"Because she was working here earlier!"

"Oh." Chad scratched his head. "You tried calling her?"

"Yep. Voicemail." Sonny growled. "This is all your fault."

"ME?! Would you stop blaming me Sonny?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Okay look, Maybe this is just fate telling me that I shouldn't get married." I laid on the roof of the car with Blake.

"Guess so, What a time for my car to break down though." Blake sighed. "I'll get you to the sea."

"Give it up... You wont... not now. it's too late Blake." I smiled slightly realising this was all over.

Blake jumped off the roof of the car and ran over to a Hawii beach sign in the distance. I watched him climb up a ladder and stand in front of the sign.

"Come on up, The waters fine!" Blake laughed as I climbed the ladder too.

"After three hours of knowing you i'm already classing you as one of the most amazing people I know..." I smiled at Blake.

"So soon?" I noticed his cheeks turn a beautiful red colour.

"Yep."

I felt Blake lean in and kiss me lips, His kiss was so warm and gentle that I couldn't pull myself away... He was too perfect and it felt perfect.

"I'm engaged..." I slowly pulled away.

"But I thought you liked me..." Blake spoke with his lips still pressed against mine.

"I do."


End file.
